User talk:UrotsukI
Welcome to my talk page, Do leave a message! Welcome Hi, welcome to Creepypasta Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Ectobiologist page. Please be sure to check out all the Site Rules, as it is important to follow them. Violation of these rules will result in your account being blocked. Read some new pastas by checking out the Article Listing or browse by topic by checking out the Genre Listing. Look at what our editors have written at the User Submissions page. Do not forget to add any story you create/upload to the Article Listing. If, after 30 minutes from adding a page, you neglect to put that page on the Article Listing, you will receive a 1 day block as stated in the rules. This is not the same as adding it to the User Submissions page. If you upload OC (Original Content; something that you wrote instead of found on the internet), be sure to tag it with the Category:OC category AND add it to the User Submissions page as per the rules. If you mark a page as OC and do not add it to the User Submissions page, you will be warned first then blocked from editing for a day the next time it happens. The OC tag will also be removed. The same thing goes for putting a page on the Submissions and not tagging it as OC. This does not count as adding it to the Article Listing, though. This is an extra step for OC. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! Furbearingbrick (talk) 18:00, August 26, 2013 (UTC) HI! My name is trip hurr durr ThingsThatGoBumpInthenighr (talk) 13:32, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Noah help me I'm in school and this girl is watching me Sorry for not signing the post I made earlier, the librarian was suddenly right behind me... My name's Frozen and I will be your room service during your stay. (talk) 14:37, September 10, 2013 (UTC) banned i have banned you from chat for 1 day for insulting people and not listening to warnings. what the hell was that about!? i mean, i know you have problems of your own, but i DO NOT deserve that kind of shit for trying to do my job. just think about what you just did, and if you want to, come back when your ban is over. Nightweaver2112 (talk) 09:51, September 14, 2013 (UTC) ^ Literally what weaver said, Rule one: Dont talk shit about mods. - Finneow. (talk) 10:10, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Banned from chat You are banned from chat for One Month for the following reason: Repeated rudeness several times, specially towards new users and Moderators, as demonstrated in the most recent incidents If you are still banned from chat after the allotted time, please tell an or a . The triangle Read was born was actually three angelic death goddesses scissoring. (talk) 13:04, September 27, 2013 (UTC) Ban Your ban has been increased to three months, for confirmed socking. The triangle Read was born was actually three angelic death goddesses scissoring. (talk) 16:41, September 27, 2013 (UTC) NOAHH You little shit. .-. Where'd you go, fucktard?? ♒Castiels Nipples♒ howv about you just givwe me your number? 20:02, October 11, 2013 (UTC) May I please come back on chat now cause I am sorry Thanks for editing "Homestuck VHS". :) Reminder: This is a reminder that you need to stay polite in chat. Your recent behavior isn't very polite, I'm afraid. So yeah...to avoid any respercussions, please stay polite. WhyAmIReadingThis (talk) 21:33, November 4, 2013 (UTC) Hey,i miss you sooo much *hugs tight* ;( hope to see you again Deathgirl12 (talk) 23:00, November 22, 2013 (UTC) Banned After much consideration, I have decided that there is not a single shred of evidence to show that what you say happened between Zack and Becca on skype ever did. Even if it was, constant harrassment, slander and antagonism is in no way warranted. Personal attacks on any user -- let alone a mod -- are something that should ever be taken lightly. As such, I have decided to ban your account for two months, with the ability for you to appeal in order to shorten the block, due to you terrorizing Zack. Granted, the scenario regarding Zack and Zy is a different story. After hearing Zy's side of that story, I can assure you that action will be taken. Sweet dreams... 23:12, November 24, 2013 (UTC) FIRST OF ALL I should not be blocked from the site for matters related to the chat, Quoth Cleric, you don't Block from the site for chat bans, Not ONLY that, The fact that i am Banned in the first place is ABSURD. Second of all you came from out of Nowhere and decided that i should be banned when you had No idea what was going on until last night WHEN I TOLD YOU and you decide to ban me for two. Months. Because there isn't proof to my claims? Alright. I understand there not being proof, thats perfectly alright. BUT. Third of all. You had NO reason to ban me, there was an agreement just last night that i was to be okay if i no longer messed with Zack AND I HAVE NOT SPOKEN TO HIM SINCE. And if you need evidence of this agreement Speak with ChaoZstrider since hes the one i spoke to about it, not only that, 2 months is REALLY out of the ball park, First of all this whole drama has only gone on for About two weeks. And it hasn't even been that severe not even to the level of harassment as you call it, so please. Consider my counter argument. and Thank you in advance for your time. Swiggity Swooty i'm comin for teh booty (talk) 05:37, November 25, 2013 (UTC) I never heard Cleric say that and I feel that harassing a user supercedes that. I had a pretty good idea of what was going on as I pretty much spent the entire time I was on chat getting the stories straightened out. I didn't ban you for two months because there was no proof. I banned you for two months for harassing another user. I don't care if you called Zack's uncle a twat via text in 1742; you behaved like an ass and it looks like you haven't even been touched for it -- specifically regarding the whole Zack/Becca affair. In two week's time -- from yesterday -- I'll review this again and decide on whether or not to ceace the block or continue it. If it's past the two week mark and I haven't gotten back to you, email me to remind me. Sweet dreams... 01:32, November 26, 2013 (UTC) You never heard him say it because you're Never On chat. And when you are you don't Do Anything but sit by and do Nothing, I was Not Harassing Him. I. NEVER. DID. He PMed me Calling me a Two-faced Coward And i retaliated. THAT IS NOT. HARASSMENT. and NOTHING i said about him was a lie or said exclusively to "harass" him. Not only That hes SEXUALLY HARASSED. ATLEAST TWO OF MY FRIENDS. so i don't Care What you Say. Anything that has happened to him he Right DESERVED it. Thank You. in advance for Your time. Again. Swiggity Swooty i'm comin for teh booty (talk) 02:05, November 26, 2013 (UTC) Correction; I haven't heard him say it because I haven't been on site in a couple of months. And when I am in chat I can assure you that I don't "sit by and do nothing". There's a difference between that and lurking from time to time to check in and see if all the chilluns are behaving themselves. I haven't been very active lately because, believe it or not, I have something called a "life" outside of this place -- what with some important shit like college and gigs and whatnot. (Just some minor things here and there to make sure I don't get fucked by life and have a fighting chance.) So the snide comments really aren't appreciated (and they're not helping your case any, either). Finally, I only have proof of one case of harassment. That's also only one case I can act on. There's not a shred of evidence that the other really even happened. That being said, he has been repremanded for behavior that is beyond low for moderator/administrator standards. Sweet dreams... 21:42, November 26, 2013 (UTC) Proof of One case of "harassment" I highly doubt that any sort of One case of supposed "harassment" is worth Two Months. Swiggity Swooty i'm comin for teh booty (talk) 01:38, November 27, 2013 (UTC) Harassment of any user is something we take very seriously, here. We don't take kindly to personal attacks of any kind. Sweet dreams... 17:43, November 27, 2013 (UTC) That Neglects the entire POINT the entire THING that zack was trying to do which lead to this! He wanted Everything to PUBLICLY voice how much they hated eachother, and said that anyone who didn't do that was a "two-faced Coward" Swiggity Swooty i'm comin for teh booty (talk) 01:52, November 28, 2013 (UTC) 1. How does that neglect the point of this issue if the issue itself is harassment? 2. I know what you are referencing. And you clearly misunderstood what he was trying to say. Either that, or you're flat out twisting his words and, by effect, lying to me. Was Zack said he wanted was for others to directly tell an Administrator or Moderator if they saw said Admin/Mod doing something that they didn't agree with; as opposed to going off insulting them -- thus doing nothing productive. Sweet dreams... 21:25, November 29, 2013 (UTC) And the way he Went about it was HARASSMENT he called multiple People "Two-Faced Cowards" because they complained about one of the admins ON A FACEBOOK GROUP not in the chat. not in PM, ON AN OFFSITE. GROUP CHAT. and yet he felt the need to call Me, and My Friends Two-faced Cowards because we said that one of the admins wasn't all that good? And that makes it harassment when i get tired of him trying to justify me and my friends being cowards and tell him to fuck off? Swiggity Swooty i'm comin for teh booty (talk) 05:33, November 30, 2013 (UTC) Based on what you're saying; I don't think you understand what harrasment is. Referring to someone as a "Two-Faced coward" is low and insulting -- yes -- but it's not harrasment. Harrasment is continuous antagonism and/or hostility towards someone. It's not just as once-or-twice thing. Sweet dreams... 02:32, December 2, 2013 (UTC) "Harrasment is continuous antagonism and/or hostility towards someone." Which is what he Repeatedly Committed against Me, Becca, and some of my other friends, all we ever did was Converse about things, OFF. SITE. i might add, and he got wind of it, and decided to either A, insult us ALL. or B, Threaten to ban us. He even tried to Institue a new "rule" (Which i might add was an awful idea, and would never work because there was no forum post, and it was only discussed between him and Read, IIRC might of been someone other than read) which i have already told you about which, lets be perfectly honest here. was just an excuse to ban us over stuff we didn't even really do, and even if we did, It was Offsite. ''Swiggity Swooty i'm comin for teh booty (talk) 07:01, December 2, 2013 (UTC) You got that wrong, Ednoah. No rule was going to be added, neither by Zack or by me. That is all there is to say about the matter. [[File:Firma.png]] (talk) 20:50, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Then he was clearly Lying. Publicly, To threaten People. Swiggity Swooty i'm comin for teh booty (talk) 20:54, December 2, 2013 (UTC) You really need to get your facts straight, Ednoah. Because 'I''' was the one who did what you say happened. Besides, it wasn't to threaten. If you really want to know how it went, talk to Becca. But yeah, I recommend you don't pursue anymore this line, as it won't go anything good for you. [[File:Firma.png]] (talk) 21:23, December 2, 2013 (UTC) Nothings doing any good for me, Zack's been proven guilty and banned And yet i'm still blocked for no reason whatsoever. Swiggity Swooty i'm comin for teh booty (talk) 08:08, December 3, 2013 (UTC) WRONG PERSON all i want to say is that noah's ban is unjust. if anyone is to be handed two months its me. i was the one that constantly harrassed zack. Basitsnake (talk) 09:02, November 25, 2013 (UTC) Oh!? I was GOING to write a long detailed friendship letter to you until I noticed that I wasn't on your Favorite Chums list. WELL THEN you can forget about a long detailed friendship letter today until you finally realize I'm an amazing person and friend and part-time chef on Fridays (You can expect a lot of saliva in the next burger I cook you) but since I'm an amazing friend/person/cook I shall forgive this.. FOR NOW BrokenSquid (talk) 12:03, February 18, 2014 (UTC) P.S I forgot the last thing I was going to say. Edit:Unbanned From Chat You have been banned from chat for a duration of 3 months, for stirring drama repeatedly and antagonizing a mod. If you think this is an unfair ban, please contact me on my talk page. If life is this, I wonder what dying would feel like. Probably painful. (talk) 19:18, March 5, 2014 (UTC) I decided that the ban I placed on you was very unfair, so, you are unbanned. If life is this, I wonder what dying would feel like. Probably painful. (talk) 13:02, March 7, 2014 (UTC) Ban from Chat Though I was hesitant to do this at first due to you being allowed an opinion, I discussed this with Nick. You went a little too far in our scuffle in main. You've been banned for two months, accordingly, as Nick stated that was the consequence of you causing drama in main once again. He discussed this with another mod and an admin. Come back after the ban. Princess Callie -Message the Diaper Castle?- 01:38, March 14, 2014 (UTC) RE: For one, I closed it because it was about something that happened in chat. For two, as it was something involving chat, it does not belong on the main site. Talk to Skelly. He's the one who's decided this. Princess Callie -Message the Diaper Castle?- 15:46, March 14, 2014 (UTC) What did I do?!--ShadedXxMemories (talk) 14:21, March 18, 2014 (UTC) Seriously?! I didn't do nothing at all --Nightshade of Darkness: "I'm not insane! I'm not insane! Come back to me it's almost easy!" 14:24, March 18, 2014 (UTC) i said sorry ok plz unban me Hey i said sorry for saying cheese ok im sorry what more do you want jeez Chat Ban I'd like to take a moment of your time to congratulate you for being the only chat moderator with the balls to ban me. You have my approval for permanent moderator. I am officially awarding you the title of Princess and the Purple Star of Honour. Lil' Miss Rarity [w:c:devOpen Source[]] (talk) 19:38, March 23, 2014 (UTC) your a dick prepare to perish..............just kiding but your still a dick Unban Me? Hey Noah could you unban me from chat I did not realize niqqa (with a q) is bad, I did not mean it in a derogatory way at all, in fact I am black myself--Rotcod Diputs (talk) 19:12, March 28, 2014 (UTC)